Replay
by iAMwhatIamK
Summary: Three months have past since the Reaper's Game. With new friends and a sense of what truly matters, nothing could be better, right? But when Rhyme begins to wonder whether the nightmares she's having about the Noise are really nightmares, she's faced with a decision, one that may cost her her life either way.
1. Just a Nightmare?

**GAH, I can't stand it anymore. I need to start this story. I don't care if I'm not done with the cover art.**

**Request: Please read the author's note at the bottom, I'd really appreciate it. I'll let you read now.**

* * *

**Just a Nightmare?**

Shadows ran across the walls. Her heart raced, her breathing labored and short. They were on her heels. She rounded the corner, pushing herself off the wall, in hopes of getting more leverage. Her sneakers slapped the pavement. 'Almost there,' she thought, adrenaline pounding in the head, 'you're almost there.' The underpass opened before her like a creature threating to devour her. It wasn't this creature she feared. 'Faster, faster!' Her muscles ached. She looked over her shoulder to see if she's lost them. Skin hits pavement, burned by road rash. She took note of the scrapes, starts to rise…

She saw their glowing eyes in front of her. Parts of their bodies glowed in the darkness as they moved closer to her, their claws clicking on the pavement with every step. The darkness clung to them, cloaking them in shadow as they moved closer and closer. She ccould smell them…something almost like electricity. Their breath fell on her bared skin. She looked into the eyes of the largest one and tried not to scream.

"You cannot escape us," it screeched. She covered her ears as the others agreed, sounding like microphone feedback.

"Please," she whimpered.

"You are one of us."

"No," she cried. "Please…I'll do anything." She felt something like a blade touch her.

"You belong TO US!..."

* * *

"NO!"

"RHYME!" The door slammed open, Beat's dark frame filling the space. Rhyme looked at her older brother, trying to still her heart. "What happened? You hurt?"

"No," the girl said, shaking her head free it from the nightmare. "It was just a bad dream, Beat. Just a nightmare."

"Musta been one heck of a nightmare," he said, sitting down on his sister's bed. She let him hold her, taking in his strength. "You sure you're aight."

"Yeah," she lied, "I'm fine." She smiled up at her brother, then let her eyes wander to his other hand. "What's the bat for?" she asked, prompting him to lift the sports item up. "Were you going to beat my nightmares into submission?"

"If it'd help, sure."

Rhyme laughed and hugged her brother tighter. "I love you, Beat."

"Love ya too, Rhyme." He pushed away and looked into her eyes. "You sure you're fine?" She nodded. "Want me to sleep in here tonight?"

"Beat!" she said exasperated, pushing her brother off the bed and towards the door. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Now go back to bed."

"You sure."

"GO!" Her brother smirked as he left and she shut the door behind him.

Waiting a few minutes after she heard his door click shut, she snuck down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Turning on the light, she gasped as she looked down at her nightshirt: blood. Lifting it up, she grimaced as she fingered the wound under her left rib. Trying not to think about how the Noise had stabbed her in that same spot in her dream, she cleaned the wound, dressed it, put the bloody linens in the laundry, and climbed back into bed. Before drifting off to sleep, she whispered a prayer that this is all some nightmare and that she'll wake from it very soon.

* * *

_It's been three months since Neku won the Reaper's Game, three months since we came back from the dead. None of us have been the same, myself included, even though I was barely in the game. We're all friends now: we hang out, joke, stuff like that. Things have changed for the better._

_Three months since the nightmares began; nightmares were they threaten me, stab me, and try to drag me back that place they call home. They've been getting worse, the nightmares and the Noise. My body's taking a toll over their war for me. But it's all just a nightmare. They can't really hurt me anymore. We won._

_It's only a nightmare…right?_

* * *

**Yay! Another TWEWY fanfic. If any of you have read my first one, Flatline, thanks for reading this one. If not, I'd love it if you read it, but you won't be left in the dark if you haven't.**

**As stated above, this takes place AFTER The Worlds Ends With You. I will be incorporating 2 OCs, but other than that, all characters will be derived from other places.**

**I'd love to hear what you thought of this first chapter. For those of you who have read my other stories, I'd love to know if you like this format of writing. I usually write in 1st POV, and I'd like to know if you like it like this or if I should write in 1st POV.**

**Ok, I think I'm done. As always, please leave comments and feedback. Thanks lots.**

**~Ami**


	2. What's happening to me?

**What's happening to me?**

Rhyme subconsciously slammed her alarm clock on her bedside table, hating the annoying thing's way of disturbing her rest. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, pushed the covers off of her, and grabbed her hat off the bedpost. Her hair had almost completely grown back after the surgery they did three months ago to relieve her brain of the blood that had gathered after the trauma. Not much longer and she'd look normal again.

'Still' she thought, 'will I ever be normal again?'

She walked past her brother's room, the latter still dead to the world. Walking down the stairs, she wished her mother good morning before starting to make her breakfast.

"So," her mother asked as Rhyme sat down at the table, "what are you and your brother doing today?"

"We're going to hang out with the others," she managed between bites. "Walk around, window shop, maybe get something to eat."

"Do you need any money?"

"No, mom, I'm fine."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you think your brother will need money?"

Rhyme snorted, trying to keep her food in her mouth, and nodded in reply. Her mother grabbed her purse and fished out some money. "When you go upstairs, wake him up and give this to him."

"Yes ma'am." Finishing her breakfast, she went back upstairs, quietly walking into Beat's room. "Beat…" The creature moaned. "Beat, it's time to wake up." It moaned again, turning over to avoid the voice beckoning him towards the light. "Beat," she said hitting him, "GET UP, you lazy bum."

"Huh, what?" Clouded over distant eyes looked at her. "Rhyme, wha'cha want?"

"Mom says to get out of bed." She held out the money, which he took not fully grasping what he's doing. "This is for today; be sure to pay her back this time."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rolling over.

"Fine," she huffed, "be that way. I'm going to take a shower." She spun on her heel and left the room, but not before maliciously switching on the light. With her brother growling at her from down the hall, she locked the bathroom door behind her. Turning on the water, she winced at the pain from the scratch. It's been three days; the Noise had only plagued her nightmares in short glimpses the past couple nights, but they're still there. She pulled off her pajamas and gasped as the cold water hits her, instantly clearing her head of the phantoms that haunted her dreams.

Standing under the steady stream of water, she fingered the wound. 'It's nothing,' she told herself, but no matter what she said, nothing could explain how it got there in the first place. She bit her lip and started to cry. "What's happening to me?" she whimpered.

Suddenly, excruciating pain, like a brand being stabbed and dragged against your skin, tore down the back of her leg. Leaning on the wall to keep from falling, she watched the water turn blood red and her breathing accelerated. Panic built until she can't hold it. She screamed.

"RHYME!" Someone twisted the knob furiously, then slammed against the door. Beat tumbled into the room, the lock broken. "Rhyme, what happened?"!

"I'M BLEEDING!" The curtain began to pull back. Almost losing her balance, Rhyme managed to keep the curtain shut and pushed her brother away. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"BEAT, GO GET MOM!"

"BUT I CAN HELP…"

"BEAT, I'M NAKED; GET OUT OF HERE!"

"BWAAAAAAH!" Covering his eyes, her brother ran towards the door, running into the door frame in the process, screaming for their mother the entire time.

Mind racing, Rhyme turned off the water and grabbed her leg, blood squishing out between her fingers. Footsteps raced up the stairs and her mom broke into the bathroom, Beat standing behind her, still holding his hand over his eyes.

"Beat," she ordered, "go and get clothes for your sister. Something she can slip over her head."

"But Mom, I wanna help…"

"You are helping. Now go." Her brother ran towards her room as her mom parted the curtain and handed her a towel. "Let me see." She looked at the wound, then at her daughter, her eyes betraying her calm exterior. "Keep pressure on it. BEAT, where are those clothes?" Beat fumbled into the room. "Good, now call an ambulance. HURRY!"

Rhyme struggled to pull on the dress Beat brought, but somehow managed. Her mom took a towel and tied it to her leg in hopes of stopping the bleeding. Beat slammed into the doorway again. "The ambulance is coming."

"Alright, help me get her downstairs." Her brother picked her up in his arms. She winced as his arm brushed her injury with every step. Sirens grew louder as the ambulance turned onto the street. "Get her outside." The door opened and the three of them rushed out to meet the emergency vehicle.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked.

"She's bleedin' real bad."

"She cut herself…it's really deep."

Paramedics took her from her brother's arms, got her into the ambulance, started working on her, all before she has time to process what's going on.

"Rhyme!" She looked up past the paramedics to see one of them holding Beat back. "Let me go. I gotta be with my sister."

"Beat!" The boy looked up at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'll be alright. I'll see you at the hospital."

"Don't leave me, Rhyme. Don't do it."

"You're not going to lose me, Beat. I promise." And before she could say anything else, they closed the doors and rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this sooner...life's been hectic with starting school and work and all that wonderful stuff. But fear not: I will update this story weekly (I just have to figure out when).**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Parts I like, others I don't. I'd really love to hear how I can improve, or if I did relatively good.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Falling Apart at the Seams

**Falling Apart at the Seams**

Rhyme winced as the pain killers continued to wear off. The wound had been deep, dangerously close to a major vein, but a few stitches and the fast, careful work of the doctors had stopped the blood flow.

Now, sitting in the dim light of her room, all she could think about was how the wound had come out of nowhere. Something was up, and it all had to do with her dreams. But what could she do about it?

A soft knock on the door drew away her attention as Beat peeked his head in. "Mind if I come in?" Rhyme shook her head and he came and sat beside her. "You doin' aight?"

Emotion overtook her in the form of tears as she shook her head. Beat pulled her close and let his sister cry. He rubbed her back, holding her tight, as her small frame heaved under heavy sobs. "I'm so scared," she finally managed to say.

Beat moved his sister so that she sat in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes red from crying. "What are you scared of?" She stayed quiet, pursing her lips. "Is this about those nightmares? The ones with the Noise in them?" She slowly nodded. "Have you told mom or dad?"

"What good would that do?" she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her pajama sleeve. "They'd either tell me that they're just dreams and shouldn't be taken seriously, or send me to a shrink who'd think I was insane for creating a parallel universe where the dead are judged by playing a game against multi-colored animals and concerto writers."!

Beat sat there silently, thinking it over. "I guess that makes sense. So what are ya goin' do?" he said, looking at her with caring, concerned eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know who could help me."

"You'll figure out somethin', Rhyme," he said, hugging her. "You always do."

Rhyme leaned against her brother for a moment, than peered up into his eyes. "Beat," she whispered, "would you mind sleeping in here tonight?"

He looked at her with initial surprise which turned into understanding. "Sure thing," he said, kissing her forehead.

That night, when their parents came to check on them, they found the two of them asleep on the bed, Rhyme held tight in Beat's embrace, her face still wet with tears.

* * *

The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled Rhyme's senses as she and Beat stepped into WildKat Café. Eri and Shiki already occupied one of the booths, the former greeting the siblings while the latter sketched in her notebook.

"Hiya guys," the perky redhead said. "How ya doing?"

"We're alright. What are you working on, Shiki?"

"Oh," the brunette blushed, looking up from her work, realizing that her friends have arrived. "I, uh…I was working on a new design. Something for the winter."

"Rhyme, you would have loved it," Eri interrupted exuberantly. "We were over at 104 and saw some of the CUTEST scarves. Shiki's been doodling ever since."

Shiki shrugged, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "It just made me think of winter, that's all. You wanna see?" Rhyme took the book from her friend and was instantly amazed by the talent in front of her. Since the Reaper's Game, the two girls had been an unstoppable machine. With both of them coming up with breathtaking designs, they had pulled together and were on their way to making a name for themselves. Already, one of their designs was to be featured in a low level fashion show, where they would be introduced as the designers of the next generation.

"Either of you know where Phones is?" Beat asked. Rhyme elbowed him in the side, scolding him via glare, causing Shiki to laugh.

"Neku said he'd be a little late. Apparently, CAT's working on a new piece and he just had to see it." She turned her gaze to Rhyme and bit her knuckle, a thought coming to her. "You know, Rhyme, how 'bout I make you your own ensemble…something you can where when it gets cold."

"Shiki, you don't…"

"OH," Eri squealed, "it'll be great. And your hair will have grown back completely by then. Oh, it'll be perfect."

"Really," she said, trying to get through to the girls who were now pouring over Shiki's sketchbook, "there's no…"

"Just let them fuss over you," a voice said from behind. "They like you well enough, Rhyme. They won't do anything to make you miserable."

"PHONES!" Beat stood and gave Neku a guy hug, practically mauling the poor boy. "Thank heaven you're here. I can't take any more of this girly talk."

Eri scoffed, giving him a stare of death. "The nerve of some people. Just because you can't appreciate the finer things in life doesn't mean you have to degrade them."

"Oh, the finer things in life," Neku snickered. "Is that what you girls are calling fawning over Prince's every word now?"

"And how was your fanboy secession over CAT, Neku? How was that?" Eri chided.

"That's not the same thing."

"I see no difference. Do you, Shiki?"

Poor Shiki couldn't respond because she was laughing so hard at her friend's banter.

"All I'm saying is you girls give that guy too much credit. All he does is write reviews."

"INFIDEL!"

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind a very enraged Eri, whose face was nearly as red as her hair. "May I take your order before a full out war starts?"

Rhyme smiled, amused by his humor. Thomas, one of the few employees at WildKat that knew all of them by name, wore his light brown hair long and dressed simply: solid colored t-shirts and jeans with a pair of sneakers.

"Sure Thomas," Shiki said, finally getting ahold of herself.

He smiled at her and crossed his arms, giving them all a smug look. "Alright, let's see here: Red will be having a French Vanilla latte with chocolate crepes; Cat will have an iced mocha, extra chocolate, with a fruit-explosion muffin; Phones gets the house blend with two donuts; Skater is milk and pancakes; and for Lil' Skulls, a bagel, berry cream cheese, and hot chocolate. Sound about right?"

"How do you do that?" Eri asked, her posture much more relaxed now.

"You guys are in here every week; how could I not try and memorize your regulars?"

Neku shook his head. "Hey Thomas, is Mr. Hanekoma in yet?"

"Not yet; said he had a bit more to finish up. But he should be getting here soon."

"Watch out, guys," Eri chided, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Fanboy alert."

"I've just about had enough of you," Neku growled, slamming both hands on the table as stood.

"BWAAAAAH! Will you both stop?! I can't take it anymore."

Rhyme smiled at her brother's overreaction, her eyes drifting off towards the door to the manager's office. The thought hit her so suddenly she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. "I'll be right back," she said to no one in particular and walked up to the counter.

"Hi there, Rhyme," Thomas said, turning away from the espresso machine. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to see Mr. Hanekoma."

Thomas took a deep breath in and ruffled his hair. "I don't know, Rhyme. Like I said, he might not even be in…"

"Just let me try. Please, Thomas; it's really important."

He looked at her, his green eyes piercing her soul. He sighed, lowering and shaking his head. "I can't say no to you. Come on."

He led her down the short hallway to the manager's office, where it sounded as if someone was tearing the place apart. Thomas rapped on the door, which was answered by a grunt from the other side. "Mr. Hanekoma, there's someone to see you. They said it's important."

"Let them in, Thomas." Thomas opened the door and Rhyme scurried in as he closed it behind her. "Ignore the mess," a voice said from a side closet. Supplies of all kinds, be it boxes of paper coffee cups or spray bottles of graffiti, littered the room. A thin pathway lead the way to a desk amidst the junk. Hanekoma emerged from the closet, brushing off his hands. "Rhyme," he said, a familiar smile lighting his face, "it's you." He took a seat on the desk and leaned forward, his hands folded, thumbs resting under his chin. "It's not often I get such lovely company. How can I help you, my dear girl?"

Rhyme gave Hanekoma an overview of what had been happening to her, the whole time maintaining his pensive stance. "Is there any way you can help me?" she pleaded. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Please, Mr. Hanekoma," she whispered, her voice betraying the tears building in her eyes, "I don't know what else to do."

He looked up at her, swung his legs around and walked to her side. "I've never heard of something like this happening. I can't help you, Rhyme." He placed his hand on her shoulder while taking her chin in the other, lifting her head so he could see her eyes. "But I think I know someone that just might be able to."

Hope. It was the first bit she'd heard in a long while. "Who is it?"

He looked at her over his glasses. "Are you sure you want to go down this path?"

"I'm willing to give anything a shot."

"Alright, give me your address." Rhyme looked at him with confusion. "Just do it." Hesitantly, she wrote down her address and handed it to him. He'd never given her reason to doubt him before. "I'll get this to him ASAP. I'll be certain to past on the importance and time sensitivity of the matter. Expect him within the next couple days."

"Who?"

"Josh, of course."

Rhyme's blood turned to ice. "Joshua."

"You did say you'll try anything."

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts' kid; take it or leave it."

Rhyme closed her mouth and swallowed hard. "Thank you for your help, sir."

"You're welcome. Now go on out there before your food gets too cold."

Rhyme nodded and headed out to the dining room. Her friends all sat there eating their food, the feud between Neku and Eri currently on hold. She took her seat next to her brother and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"'Erything aight, Rhyme?"

"Yeah, Beat; it's fine."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Shiki asked.

"Let's hope so," she whispered in reply.

* * *

**YAY! Longest chapter so far. Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I was going to put it up last night, but lo and behold, I had written it in the wrong tense. Now I'm posting this from school...sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

**FYI, I do not support romantic Rhyme/Beat (EWW!). That whole scene with them is entirely a brother/sister moment.**

**An additional note: I promised you guys only two OCs will occupy this story. Thomas is NOT one of those. He's actually a character in the book series I'm crossing this over with. I also realize that WildKat doesn't serve everything I mentioned above-I just like taking artistic lisence.**

**As always, please leave comments and critiques. I'd love to hear what you thought.**


	4. Cacophony

**Cacophony**

Rhyme paced her room, her heart refusing to calm itself. Why was she so nervous anyways? Was it because she was going to meet the one person that had done this to her, her brother and friends? Had played with their lives in a sick game of destiny? Was it because she, like her brother, had sworn an oath to hate the creature that had allowed her death and messed with those that she cared for most? Or was it because she was afraid he wouldn't be able to help her?

"Get a hold of yourself, Rhyme," she told herself. "Things always get worse before they get better. You can't lose hope…not now." She swallowed back tears. She was scared, no, terrified. She sat down on the floor, pulled herself into a ball, and let herself cry.

Memories of the game played out in her head: Beat saving her when she had fallen from the building, forging a pact, meeting Shiki and Neku, sacrificing herself to save Beat, then sporadic static. Glimpses of what she had seen as a Noise, each memory accompanied with searing pain: watching her brother live as a Reaper for a week, Konishi taking her from her brother and holding her captive, fighting the Iron Maiden, struggling to keep her brother safe. She let her tears fall freely.

A knock echoed on the wood of her door. "Rhyme," the muffled voice of her brother called from the other side. "You aight?"

"Yeah Beat," she said, hiding her tearful voice as best as she could. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

No. "I'm fine, honest."

"Aight," he muttered from the other side. His tone betrayed his thoughts; Beat might not be the smarted person Rhyme knew, but he knew when she was lying. Still, he had enough respect for her to not push the issue further. That was one of the things she adored about him. "Well, then, uh…night. See ya tomorrow."

Rhyme pulled open the door and smiled up at him. "Good night, Beat," she whispered, wrapping him a hug and burying her face in his shirt. "I love you."

He held her too, resting his chin on her head. "I love you too, sis." He kissed her head, released her, and walked off towards his room.

Rhyme walked backwards into her bedroom and shut the door. A slight rapping sounded on the window. She turned and gasped when she saw the blonde with purple eyes smirking back at her. She walked quickly over to the window and cracked it open. "Hanekoma said you wanted to see me," he said in a smug tone. "Something about life and death."

"Yes," Rhyme whispered, "that's right."

"Well," he said, looking past her into her room, "are you going to invite me in?"

Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks burned. "I'm not allowed to have boys in my room…parent's rules."

"So you're just going to have me sit…in this tree," he said, shaking his head. "Some hostess you are."

Rhyme set her jaw. "Wait there," she growled. She grabbed her shoes out of her closet, slipped them on, and joined Joshua on the branch outside her window. "Follow me," she whispered, "quietly."

She led the way up the tree, looking over her shoulder to make sure Joshua was following her, until they reached the rooftop. Stepping off the branch, it took her a moment to gain her balance on the sloped surface. Once steady, she helped Joshua over, climbed a bit further up the roof and sat down.

"Nice view," Josh commented, looking out at the city skyline. The massive skyscrapers where aglow in the darkness, the ground blazing with the lights of cars and streetlights. Rhyme snuck a glance at him, completely amazed with the sight of his kingdom. 'Like a king in his castle,' she thought to herself.

He took a seat next to her, his eyes still trained on the city. "So, how can I help you?"

Rhyme explained her plight to him in hushed tones, the chill of the night biting at her exposed skin. While she talked, Joshua sat and listened, barely showing any sign that he was paying attention. It wasn't until she showed him her stitches and the wound that had demanded them that she really saw any reaction. "Joshua, can you help me?" Her tone sounded pathetic, but at this point, she could hardly care. All she wanted was someone to help her.

Joshua turned his attention back towards the city, his hands folded together like a gun. "It's puzzling, I will say that. I've never heard of anything like this."

Doubt began to sink in. "That's what Mr. Hanekoma said. So, you can't help me?"

"I didn't say that, now did I," he replied with a devious smirk. Rhyme felt her heart soar. "Hanekoma may know a lot, but even his knowledge is limited as Producer, especially since he's fallen. Plus," the Composer laughed, "the game you were involved in wasn't exactly the run-of-the-mill stuff he's used to."

"So what's wrong with me? Why am I having these nightmares?"

He looked at her, his violet eyes swallowing her, filling her with fear and adrenaline. "As you know, when a player enters the game, an entry fee is collected. That fee can only be re-obtained if the player wins. Neku and Co. won; ergo, they got their entry fees back. You, Rhyme, did not win, so your fee remains in the UG." He paused for a moment, letting the gravity of those words sink in.

"Since your entry fee is still property of the Game, a part of you still remains in the UG. You exist on two different planes, Rhyme," he whispered, "same as the Noise."

Rhyme swallowed hard, forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "Is that why they keep invading my dreams?"

Joshua nodded. "However," he said, his tone solemn, "they aren't just attacking you mentally, but physically. That's why you wake up with bruises and cuts. They're trying to kill you. They want you dead in this world so you can return to theirs. They've started to take their toll on your mind and body," he said, pointing at her injured leg. "They've weakened you enough to the point where they can attack you now even when you're awake." He lowered his gaze. "They will stop at nothing until they have you. The attacks will get worse, more frequent, until your body and mind can't take it anymore." He met her gaze again. "You're going to die, Rhyme."

Her heart turned to ice. 'This can't be happening.'

"At most, I'd say you have a little over a week."

Rage escalated inside her, reaching breaking point, and she screamed. Joshua held his hand over her mouth, muffling her cries as to not disturb her family in the house below. Her screams turned to uncontrollable sobs. She grabbed Joshua, soaking his shirt with her tears, tearing into his skin with her nails. Time stood still and she cried for what seemed an eternity as he held her.

Exhausted, Rhyme breathed hard, refusing to let go of the one stand of hope that had somehow managed not to sever. "Is there any other way?" she whispered, struggling to say even that.

Joshua looked at her, his eyes full of care. "You just won't give up, will you?"

"I'm not one to lay down and die."

He nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pin and placed it in her palm. "This should throw them off your scent for a while, but it will only buy you time. There's only one way to fix this." Rhyme closed her eyes, squeezing back tears, praying that she didn't know what was coming next. "You have to play again."

* * *

**Once again, I am SO immensely sorry that it took me so long to update this. I hope it was well worth the wait. Love you guys. You know what do.**

**~Ami**


	5. Sweet Sorrow

**I'm so sorry for not posting this early. Please forgive me, you guys.**

**Just a note: I do change tense at the end, just for a heads up.**

* * *

**Sweet Sorrow**

Depression is a beast. It stalks its prey, hungrily eying it from a distance in secret. Sometimes it hangs over its victim like a shadow, or it attacks with blinding vengeance and refuses to relinquish control.

Rhyme's beast was the latter, a creature that never left, constantly reminding her what she'd have to do in a couple days.

The game was her only option. Either she faced her fears and descended into a world were existing was worse than hell itself, or she'd leave her family to find her dead one morning. The choice had been a clear one, but it hadn't been an easy one.

Beat had arranged it so that on her last day (though she hadn't told anyone other than Joshua of her plans) they would get together with their friends and spend the day together. Until then, she walked around lifelessly, memorizing faces she might never see again.

How many people would notice her absence? She remembered back to her first day of school after the first game; some greeted her with concern, others with blissful unawareness. Things were different this time—she knew what was going to happen, knew she might not come back. Best not to leave any words unsaid.

Teachers smiled as she told them how much they meant to her; school acquaintances stared as she poured out her heart, confused, but grateful. With those goodbyes out of the way, she mentally prepared herself for the ones to come.

The sun rose the same as any other day, the last dawn she might ever see. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them close to her chest. You can do this, she repeated over and over in her mind, hoping she'd start to believe it. The pain inside her was enough to kill her as it was.

"Rhyme, sweetheart," her mother called from her window. "Get off the roof, hon. You know I don't like it when you go up there."

She swallowed hard. "I'll be right down," she replied, standing up. She stared down at her feet. _A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step_. Taking a deep breath, she took a step and climbed down to her room where her mother was waiting.

"Sweetie, what have I told you about…" Rhyme hugged her mother tight around her waist, instantly cutting her off.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to worry you. Please forgive me."

Her mother tipped her head back and kissed her nose, something she'd done since before Rhyme could remember. "Of course I forgive you, honey." She playfully tugged her daughter's hat over her eyes. "Just don't let me catch you again," she winked.

Rhyme smiled as she righted her hat, then ran to catch up with her mother, taking her hand, as they walked down the stairs. "Sweetie, are you alright?" her mother asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Mommy." She squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Raimu."

"Well, there are my two favorite ladies." Rhyme squeezed her mother's hand one last time before running to her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, baby girl," he said, eyes smiling, matching his overall expression.

"Morning Daddy," Rhyme smiled back.

"What are you up to today?"

"Beat and I are going out with the others." She looked up her father, head cocked a bit to the side. "Daddy, have I told you lately that I love you?"

Her father laughed, his deep bass voice filling the room. "Not recently."

"Well, I do."

"You do what?" Both their heads turned towards a zombie like Beat descending the stairs.

"Wakes up earlier than you, bud," her father joked.

"Dad," Beat groaned, slumping into one of the kitchen table's chairs, "I've asked ya not to call me that."

"Ah, come on, bud," their father joked further, messing up her brother's already messy hair. "Is there anything I can call you anymore?"

"Yeah, be fun, sleepyhead," she said, hugging her brother from behind before taking her seat next to him.

Breakfast was filled with laughter and quick quips. Rhyme's memory travelled back to a time when their morning's had been full of yelling and angst. The game had changed that—ironically, the thing that had threatened to take them away forever was the very thing that brought them back together. She prayed they wouldn't crumble with her gone.

Dishes were put away in the dishwasher, food was cleared, and everyone retreated to their rooms to get ready for the day ahead of them. Once dressed, everyone met back downstairs before parting ways.

"You two be safe, alright," their mother fussed.

"Aight Mom," Beat said, "love ya. You too, Dad. See ya both later." He slung his skateboard into the pack on his back and walked off towards the underpass. "Come on, Rhyme."

"I'll be right there." She gave both of her parents hugs, struggling to hold back tears. "I love you both so much. You're the best parents a kid could ever want."

Her mother smiled sweetly back at her. "That's so sweet of you to say, Raimu. Thank you, honey."

"We'll see you later tonight, baby girl." Her father kissed her on the cheek. "Keep your brother outta trouble, alright."

"Yes sir," she smirked.

"RHYME!"

"Coming Beat," she said, waving goodbye to her parents, squeezing back her tears.

* * *

The day seemed to last an eternity. It took all of Rhyme's will power to fight back tears as she spent the day with the people that she loved most dearly in the world, wondering if she would ever see them again. Like sand through an hourglass, time passed and night began to fall. The friends said fond farewells and parted ways, Rhyme struggling with the growing pain in her heart.

"Sis, you aight?" Rhyme looked up at her brother. She hadn't even noticed that she was falling behind. She nodded, sniffing back tears. Beat dropped his bag off his shoulder, walked towards his sister, knelt down, and hugged her. Rhyme hugged him back, taking his shirt in her fists, and let herself sob. "What's goin' on wit' you?" he whispered, stroking her head. Rhyme lost herself, wanting nothing more than to remain in the safe arms of her brother. "Come on, Rhyme." He picked her up, shifted her to his one hip, grabbed his bag, and continued walking. "Let's go home."

It took longer to get home, but they got there all the same. Beat put her down at the door, and locked the door behind them. The house was empty and dark; Mom and Dad were out still. Beat looked at his sister with concern as she stared into the darkness. "Rhyme." The girl did not respond. What was wrong with her? And how could he fix it?

"Hey Rhyme," he said, hoping to grab her attention, "how 'bout you and I hang out tonight? Order pizza, watch an old movie, whatcha say?"

She stood there silently for many moments. "Yeah," she whispered, "that sounds good."

"Aight," Beat replied, worried for her. "I'll order the pizza, you pick the movie." He flipped on the lights, drenching the room in a yellow hue, and walked into the other room to grab the phone. He watched Rhyme paw through the entertainment center, reaching far back to find some long forgotten movie from their childhood. He recited their typical order to man on the other end of the line, hung up, and walked over to Rhyme. "You find somethin'?" Rhyme nodded. She handed the movie to him. Beat laughed as he examined the VHS in his hand. "I forgot we even had this?"

"It was your favorite growing up, remember?"

"Sorta, I guess. It was a long time ago, after all."

Rhyme nodded, a small smile finding its way to her face. "I guess you're right." Beat relaxed, just a bit, as both he and sister went upstairs to put on comfier clothes. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweats and ran back downstairs to greet and pay the pizza guy. The smell of grease, cheese, and meat filled the air. Rhyme, dressed in her pajamas, brought two sodas, plates, and a handful of napkins, into the living room while Beat put in the tape. The siblings devoured the pizza, Beat's rolling laughter mixing with Rhyme's smaller giggles filling the room, while the movie's plot played out the same as years before. Sometime before the end, their parents got home, quickly retreating upstairs to let them finish their movie. By the time the credits rolled, the pizza was gone, pop cans were empty, and clean napkins were nonexistent.

"That was fun, wasn't it Rhyme?" Beat said, yawning. "We should do that again sometime soon. Whatcha say?" No reply. "Rhyme?" Beat cocked his head to get a better look at his sister. He smiled when he found she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Pushing the blankets off her, he picked her up and carried her to her room. "Good night, Rhyme," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Rhyme waited until her brother closed the door behind him before getting up. She wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She walked silently over to her laptop resting on her desk, refreshed the screen, and stared at the smiling faces on her desktop. It was comprised of two pictures: the first, a picture of her family from after the Game, back when all the wounds were mended and they started being a family again; the second was of her and her friends during their reunion at Hachiko, Eri included. She smiled, her heart aching. She pulled up her email, three nearly identical letters waiting to be sent. Her eyes drift down to the lower right corner of the desktop-11:30. She clicked 'Send'; if anyone had any intention of stopping her, they wouldn't have enough time to act now.

She peaked her head out her doorway into the dark hall. She could hear Beat cleaning up their mess downstairs and could see the faint glow of lamplight from her parent's room. She crept quietly to their door, the creak of the door the only indication of her presence. Her father looked up from his book, his eyes nearly hidden behind his glasses. "Hi baby girl. You alright?"

Rhyme nodded, walking to his bedside. She wrapped him in a hug, taking in his strength, his scent, his face, committing it all to memory. "I just came to say goodnight. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

"Hey," her mother said, flicking off the light in their bathroom, "what about me?"

Rhyme ran into her mother's arms, losing herself in the embrace. "I love you too, Mommy." She leaned back, staring up at her mother's face.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

It was then that Rhyme realized she was crying. "Oh, yeah…I just…ah, scratched my eye today. It kinda hurts." She retreated towards the door, not wanting anymore unneeded attention. "It'll be better tomorrow. Thanks though. I love you guys," she looked back at them, committing them to memory, "so much."

"We love you too, Rhyme," her mother said.

Rhyme nodded, leaving the room. "See you in the morning, baby girl." Her heart froze; if only you knew, she thought.

Down the hall, Beat's door clicked shut. Rhyme crept to her room, turned on her bedside lamp, and began rummaging through the contents of the drawer of the table. Tucked away at the bottom, the two pins stared back at her like scarlet letters. A single step, she reminded herself. Just put one foot in front of the other. She pinned the first pin, the one that kept the Noise off her scent, onto her pajama shirt, followed by the Player Pin. Reaching behind her, she pulls a blanket over her shoulders, taking carful notice to hide both pins from view. "One last thing," she mutters. Reaching for a short hand written note she had hidden beneath her pillow, she sets off towards her brother's room.

* * *

_The door creaks as I push it open, what dim light there is in the hall highlighting his bed. I walk quietly to his side, note in hand, balled up in a fist, much like how my heart feels. I can't breathe, can barely think. My body acts on its own…my soul left long ago._

_"Beat," I whisper. The bulk under the covers that's my brother groans. I take my free hand and shake his shoulder. "Beat."_

_Clouded eyes look back at me, a smile from drunken sleep creeps onto his face. "Hi Rhyme," he yawns loudly. "Wha's up? You have another nightmare?"_

_I shake my head. "I can't sleep. Mind if I stay here with you." He nods slowly. I climb up on the bed next to him, let him pull a spare blanket over me and wrap me in a protective big brother hug. It takes only minutes before he's passed out again._

_With his faint snoring filling my ears, I open one of his hands and press the note against his palm. "I'm sorry, Beat," I cry, closing his hand and pulling it close. "It's the only way."_

_I look at the clock. Its green glow tells me it's two minutes to midnight, two minutes left to live. The pain from my shattered heart continues to tear me apart, dragging out what life, what hope, I might have left. "Please," I pray, "please let me win. I love them." One more minute. Their faces fill my thoughts-their smiles, laughs. Memories cover me like a blanket while darkness creeps in to my mind, tunneling my thoughts._

_30 seconds…_

_Eri…_

_Shiki, Neku…_

_Mom, Dad…_

_Beat…_

_"I love you…"_

_All goes dark as the new day begins._

* * *

**So, what do you think? I ended up rewriting this chapter about 5 times, this being the one I'm most proud of. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Once again, thanks for the patience. I will try harder to find time to write. Love ya'll.**

**~Ami**


	6. Bringer of Death

**Bringer of Death**

"Beat. Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Groggily, Beat opened his eyes, his mother's silhouette filling his vision. "Five more minutes," he moaned, closing his eyes again.

"No sir," she said, flipping on the light. Beat hissed, shying away from light like Dracula himself. "It's time for **both** of you to get up." Beat looked down at his sister. The part of him that was awake found it amazing that she was still asleep. She was usually the early riser of the family. "Make sure she gets up, alright," Mom said, leaving the room.

Beat pulled back the covers, shivering a bit as the cool air hit his exposed skin. "Aight, Rhyme," he said, yawning, "time ta get up." He went over to his dresser, pulled out whatever was on top, gabbed a pair of socks, and looked back towards his bed. Rhyme still remained cocooned in the sheets. "Rhyme, this ain't funny. I needa get ready." Still no reply. Beat dropped the clothes on the ground, walked to his sister's side, and shook her shoulder. "Rhyme?" Her eyes didn't even open. Beat shook her harder. "RHYME!" he screamed. Still, she didn't open her eyes.

Worried, Beat checked around her head. Had she hit it last night? Is that why she wouldn't wake up? "MOM! MOM, SHE WON'T WAKE UP!" Beat heard rushed foot steps up the stairs, his door flying open.

"Rhyme, sweetie…?" She took the girl's wrist in her hand, checking her pulse. Beat's eyes darted from his mother's face to his sister's. He felt the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, Rhyme, please…'

"Something's wrong," his mother said. "She has a pulse, but it's faint…she must have hit her head or something last night. Honey," she said to Dad, "call an ambulance. She needs to see a doctor, NOW!"

His father nodded, rushing down the hall to a phone. His mother struggled to pick up Rhyme and take her downstairs. Beat stood to help her, but froze when he saw them. They stared back at him like devil's eyes, their presence and feel all too familiar. Pins. The one with the skull looked back at him with hollow eyes, it's meaning not lost to him.

"No…" He sunk back to the ground. His mother was saying something to him, but he couldn't make out the words. His lungs felt like they were on fire, each breath only fanning the flames. 'Why…why would she do this?'

Through tear blurred eyes, he noticed a crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor. Picking it up, he unfolded it, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of his sister's penmanship.

_Beat,_

_I hope you realize this is not an easy letter to write…I never thought I'd write my own epitaph. The thought I might never see you again has been killing me the past few days, but the thought of losing you forever, never taking the chance I was given…I'm sorry, I couldn't live that._

_The nightmares weren't just nightmares. The Noise wants me back, and they will continue to attack me until I die. That's why I'm doing this. At least if I die in the game, you won't know what happened to me. I couldn't leave you guys to find me sitting in a pool of blood one morning. I couldn't leave you guys thinking I did that to myself._

_I'm going to win; make no mistake about that. I have something to fight for. I will not give up; you will see me again, Beat. I promise you that. I'll be brave. I won't let __**anything**__ take away what's precious to me. Not again. _

_I love you, my dear brother. Never forget that. _

_ Rhyme_

Beat sobbed, the letter falling to the ground. He couldn't remember when the sirens came and went, nor when his father told him to get dressed so they could leave for the hospital. All that didn't matter. What mattered is his sister had descended into hell…and he could do nothing to save her.

* * *

Neku watched his friends, all of them broken in one way or another. They'd all gotten the email that morning, gotten the text saying Rhyme had been admitted into the hospital again. All of it seemed so unreal.

Beat's parents had left the three of them there in the room while they went to check on the CAT scan results. Eri had been there too, but she'd left shortly after they did; this was Game related, something she just didn't understand. Still, she'd given them each a hug and comforting words before leaving.

Shiki's stifled cries punctuated the air. Neku walked to her side, took her hand, and let her cry on his shoulder. "She'll be alright, Shiki. She's done this before. She'll come back."

Beat's open palms slammed against a table resting by Rhyme's bedside. "How do you know that, Phones? HUH?" His face was red, his eyes bloodshot. "She may a played before, but she got erased. She ain't ever won!" Shiki's hands balled into fists, holding on to his shirt, scratching his skin as well. "How ya know she'll win?"

"Because I have faith in her…something you should have as well." Beat looked at his friend, completely taken aback. Neku instantly regretted his words. "Beat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No," Beat said, looking at his sister's frail shape in the hospital bed. "You're right. I should have faith in her. I know what she's capable of. I'm just scared for her." His eyes closed, tears running down his face. "She's alone in that hell hole all by herself."

"Such language," a familiar voice giggled. Three pairs of eyes darted to the doorway where a smug blonde pushed the mop he called hair out of his face. "Not that I'd expect a lot more from you, Beat."

"PRISS!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU! WHATCHO DONE WIT MY SISTER?!" Beat flew towards the boy, rammed into an invisible wall, and fell to the ground. Shiki squeaked, her body trembling. Neku stepped in front of her, his eyes glaring at his former partner.

"What do you want, Joshua?" he said, venom clearly lacing his voice.

"Nice to see you too, Neku, Shiki," the girl dung her nails into Neku's flesh, "Beat."

"WHAT THE HECK YOU DONE WIT RHYME?"

The blonde glared at him, his violet eyes full of contempt. "I've done nothing but give her a chance. And if you don't like it, deal with it," he spat. "It's not your choice, it's hers."

"Then let me go back! Let me play!"

"BEAT!" Shiki yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Josh mused.

"Then draft me as a reaper. I done it before."

Joshua smirked at him. "You don't get it, do you? I CAN'T let you into the game. First," he said, holding up his fingers for emphasis, "the game's already started. Second, since my last experience with you all, the higher ups have shortened my leash and are watching me like hawks. And third," he looked at each of them in eye, "you're her entry fee."

Shiki took a sharp breath, Beat's eyes grew large, and Neku's heart froze. "Don't worry," Joshua smirked. "I worked it out that the people Rhyme love the most stay in the RG. You guys aren't going anywhere. But as you can see, my hands are tied. I can't get you guys in…and I can't get her out."

"So why are you here, Josh?" Neku growled.

"I'm here for what Rhyme's after…a second chance."

"Forget it!"

"NEKU!" Shiki looked at Joshua, her eyes filled with fear, trying to understand. "What do you mean, Joshua?"

The Composer looked past her to Neku. "You said you still trust me. I want to be forgiven."

"Forgiveness isn't something that's freely given; it's something that's earned." Neku glared at the blonde. "And after what you did to me…to US, you have a lot of work to do."

"That's what I thought." Joshua turn towards the door, his body beginning to glimmer as he left the plane. "It took some begging, but I legally got a player in that can help her win. He's almost as good as you." His violet eyes met theirs. "I will do everything in my power to get her back to you. Just…promise you'll think about what I said."

The boy faded out, leaving the three of them alone once again.

"You think we can trust him?" Beat asked, finally getting off the ground.

"I already do," Neku said, his eyes closed. They opened, looking at the place his former partner had been. "Let's just hope he keeps his word."

* * *

Joshua's form materialized in the Room of Reckoning, the Conductor's attention drawn towards her superior. "So, how'd it go?" The Composer glared at her with venomous eyes, eyes that reflected the pain in his heart. "So it went exactly how you thought," she said, her tone now more considerate. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the boy moped. It killed her when he did this. Sometimes this person that was supposed to be her boss reminded her too much of the moody teenager that he was rather than the controller of a massive city. "How's the Game going?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

The Conductor looked at her tablet; stats and other information littered the screen. "Well," she reported, "we have what looks like the start of a good week: 78 players, give or take at the end of today, so about 39 teams. Reaper count is still down after the…um, last escapade."

"How many?" Josh asked, clearly bored by the subject.

"Thirty three."

"So they work a little harder this week, and we'll draft at the end of the Game. What about the GM? How are they doing so far?"

"Umm, yeah, about that…" the Conductor's eyes shifted, looking everywhere but at her Superior.

Joshua groaned, walked to her, and forced her to look at him. "We STILL don't have one?"

"Either Koki, Uzuki, or one of the others found out about the girl. No one wants to be the Game Maker when someone the Composer drafted personally is playing, especially after last time."

Joshua huffed, rubbing his furrowed brow with his hand. "Did you at least send out a mission mail?"

"Of course."

"Good. That covers today. Find a GM; I don't care who it is. Just do it."

* * *

The Conductor entered the Dead God's Pad, frustration mounting. True, it was her duty to fill each required role each week. Why was this week any different? Simple: because the Composer had once again decided to intervene with human affairs. She rubbed her temples. "How am I going to fix this?"

"Perhaps I could help." The Conductor screamed, her eyes scanning the room until she found the owner of the voice. A man stood, leanning against the wall, dressed in a black duster, black silver tipped boots, his face hidden by shadows cast by a black hat.

"What are you doing here?! This room is off limits."

"I thought you might need some help, honey. Seems like you're a little short on help."

Her breath caught. "How did you…?"

"Anyone with eyes can see it, baby," he said, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "Providence brought me here, and I thought I'd offer my services."

Something about this guy didn't sit right. Still, she could use any help she could get. "What do you know about the Reaper's Game?"

"Enough," he shrugged. "A game to judge the morality of the world. I know plenty about playing games," he smiled. "I'm certain I could figure it out."

"Well, I do need a Game Maker. Would you be interested?"

"Certainly, baby. I'll take them for a ride. Just one thing." The Conductor crossed her arms; there was always a catch with these guys. "I'm allowed to bring in some additional help. Only eight or nine people, nothing big. Any way you look at this, it's win-win for you, baby. You get some more help AND a Game Maker. Whacha say?"

He held out his gloved hand, a smile spreading across his lips. She didn't like this; not at all. Still, she was desperate. She took his hand. "Deal."

He squeezed hers more tightly, the feel of his hand surprising her. It almost felt like bones, no flesh or muscle. She looked under the brim of his hat, hidden eyes glittering, reflecting the light in the room.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, baby," he said, kissing her hand. His lips felt odd, but pleasant. He pulled back, leaving behind a wet mark. He stood and helped her to her feet. "I'll see you later, baby," he said, tipping his hat to her, turning towards the Trail of the Bygone.

The Conductor shook her head, clearing the cobwebs that had started to form in her mind. Did this man have that great of an effect on her? "Wait, sir, I didn't catch your name."

The man froze in the doorway, a living shadow. "Black," he replied. "Marsuvees Black." And with that, he left her.

* * *

**Let the Game begin!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
